vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats: Halloween VHS 2002
Paramount Bumpers * Coming to Videocassette and DVD Opening Previews *Charlotte's Web/Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available on Videocassette and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Rugrats Halloween/SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween *Nick Jr. VHS Collection *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense/Sponge Buddies Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount 90th Anniversary - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * "Rugrats" * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Episode Credits Curse of the Werewuff * Written by: Peter Egan * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Joseph Scott Ghost Story * Story by: James Peters, Barbara Herndon, Jill Gorey * Written by: Barbara Herndon, Jill Gorey * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Jeff Scott Sleep Trouble * Story by: Bill Crounse, Don Pequignot, Mitchell Kriegman * Written by: Barbara Herndon, Jill Glorey * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Rusty Andrews * Animation Director: Alan Smart * Directed by: Anthony Bell Ending Credits Curse of the Werewuff * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Supervising Director: Mark Risley * Produced by: Maureen Iser * Producers: Kate Boutilier, Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Helen Kalfatic, Anne Michaud * Story Editors: Rick Gitelson, Cynthia Friedlob, Mr. Lawrence * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty, Superhero ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kimi ** Debbie Reynolds - Lulu ** Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou * Also Starring: ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew ** Melaine Chartoff - Didi ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte, Princess ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Tara Strong - Dil ** Cree Summer - Susie ** Jeff Bergman - Goblin, Ghost, Monsters * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Rudi Berden, Sean Pendergrass, Monika Tomova * Additional Storyboards: Tron Mai, Gabi Payn, Luis Contreras, Derek Drymon, Karen Heathwood, Mr. Lawrence, Ron Maidenberg, Roy Meurin * Supervising Assistant Director: Jeffrey Perlmutter * Assistant Directors: Harry McLaughlin, Enrique Morales * Production Audio Supevrvisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Scanner: Jose Mojardin * Background Design Supervisor: Fred J. Hofheinz * Background and Prop Designs: Andre Christou, Randol Eagles, Rodel Gravo, Frank Jen, Juanito "Tom" Madrid, Kip T. Noschese, John Reynolds, Anthony Srecko Vukojevich * Character Design Supervisor: Bob Dever * Character Designs: Alberto Dose, Dante Leandado, Patrick J. Kochakji, Mike Phi * Layout Supervisors: Olga Gerdzhikova, Steve Lowtwait * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Antoine Gauildbaud, Lin Larsen, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Craig Elliott * Animation Timers: Debbie Baber-Bonzon, Sherman Goodrich, Robert Hughes, Hernan Henriquez, Leonardo Pinero * Color Design Supervisor: Kevin Gallegly * Color Design: Emily Dutton, Nora Murphy, Pam Price, Micky Rose, Yelena Tokman * Color Scanner: Emily Dutton * Checking Supervisor: Marysia Konwicka * Checkers: Margot Hale * Continuity Checker: Lisa Atlas * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lighting: Nicole Allen, Richard Gouge, Luke Martoelli, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Charles Ramsay * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisors: Brent Kirnbauer, Jessica Dorff * Senior Director of Technical Services: John Powell * Technical Engineering Assistant: Jim Leber * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Re-Recording Mixers: Peter Carlstedt, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman, Timothy J. Garrity * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Rick Arbuckle, Daniel Ben-Shimon * Effects Editor: Artur Farkash * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens, John O. Robinson III * Background Editor: Enzo Treppa * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editor: Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Anita Canella, Dustin O'Halloran, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Music Editor: William Griggs * Casting Associate: Maryanne Dacey * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Production Coordinator: Christopher Drew Huchinson * Design Consultant: Kristen Farlow * Production Assistants: Scott Gillroy, Rossitza Likomanova * Post Production Coordinators: Kedron Parker, Shawn Trask * Post Production Assistants: Ida Mamedova, Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Karen Barrezueta, Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Lubia Zapta * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital, Encore Video, Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Preston Duncan, Mario Linares * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvision Korea, Sunwoo Digital International * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Warren Marshall * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami Ghost Story * Starring: ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie, Oblina, Bath Monster ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Tara Charendoff - Dil, Johnny ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Charlie Adler - Ickis, Cyclops Mosnter, Ghost ** David Eccles - Krumm, Giant Head Monster * Also Starring: ** Kevin McBride - Reptar, Man in Reptar Suit ** Pat Musick - Mom, Dummi Bear ** Michelle Nicastro - Jingle Singer ** Scott Rummel - Announcer, Kid #1 * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Creative Producers: Jim Duffy, Paul Demeyer * Producer: Cella Nichols Duffy * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Kristi-Ann Pehraon * Production Manager: Susan Ward * Story Editors: Jon Cooksey, Ali Marie Matheson * Story Consultant: Monica Piper * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Voice Director: Keythe Farley * A.D. Supervisor: Samuel Willaims * Assistant Director: Enrique Morales * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Operator: Brian Robitaille * Animatic Scanners: Jesse Guttierez, Kevin Zelch * Storyboard Artists: Rudi Berden, Christofer Graham, Joseph Orrantia, Norman Quebedeau, Ron Campbell, Kahee Yum * Additional Storyboards: Karen Heathwood, Ron Maidenberg, Roy Meurin, Dominic Orlando, Mitch Schauer * Designs and Backgrounds: Geoffrey Anderson, Rudi Berden, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Levente Fodor, Jeff Mertz, Catherien Burch, Keith Conroy * Character Design Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Louie Del Carmen, Nelson J. Hill * Layout Supervisor: Nick Jennings * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Olga Gerdzhikova, Lin Larsen, Steve Lowtwait, Kenny Pittenger, Jay Shultz, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Craig Armstrong * Sheet Timers: Ron Campbell, Zdenko Gasparovic, Michel Lyman, Hernan Henriquez, Robert Hughes * Color Design: Renan Tolon, Gordon Swan, James Peters, Shannon Bergman * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Assistant Checkers: Sharon Altman, Chrystian Dulac * Recording Engineer: Peter Carlstedt * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Sound Services: Horta Editorial & Sound * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Dialogue Editors: Daniel Ben-Shimon, Mike Myles * Effects Editor: Derek Vanderhorst * Sound Editors: Daniel Ben-Shimon, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens, Les Wolf * Background Editor: Michelle Rochester * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Assistant Picture Editor: Andrew Hirschhorn * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Timothy J. Garrity * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Dustin O'Halloran, Anita Canella, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Damon Anderson * Music Editor: William Griggs * Sound Assistant: Krandal Crews * ADR Mixer: Dan Cubert * Post Production Manager: Maretta Stiles-Cole * Post Production Supervisor: Heather Adams * Post Production Coordinators: Terra Abroms, Jessica Dorff * Script Coordinator: Anne Baker * Design Coordinator: Ian Anderson * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Production Coordinator: Linda Washington * Casting Assistant: Simone Raclin * Dialogue & Sound Assistant: Krandal Crews * Post Production Assistants: Miguel Villegas, David Canella, Shawn Teask * Post Assistant: Erik Harp * Production Controller: Robin Hewitt * Accounting Assistants: Donna Ferman, Jennifer Wegrzyn, Juan Ros * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Holden * Production Staff Support: Doug Ticas, Jose Batres, Ramone Palacio * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Negative Cutter: Magic Film & Video Works * Main Title Animation: Peter Chung * Main Title Assistant Animation: Juli Murphy, Louis Tate * Lettering: Tamara Varga, Jamie Huang * Overseas Animation Facility: Anvision Corporation * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Zsuza Lamy-Avery * Telecine Color Correction: Philippa Welles, Preston Duncan * On-Line Editorial: Barry Cohen, Andy Williams * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital, Anderson Video, Encore Video * Post Production Facilities: Anderson Video, Encore Video * Nickelodeon Production Executive: Lora Lee * Nickelodeon Story Consultant: Mark Valenti * Klasky Csupo Supervising Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Klasky Csupo Story Consultant: John Hardman * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Peter Gaffney, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Mark Taylor Sleep Trouble * Starring: ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Michael Bell - Drew, Chas ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Kevin Schon - Announcer, Weatherman * Creative Producers: Paul Demeyer, Jim Duffy * Producer: Cella Nichols Duffy * Story Editors: Jon Cooksey, Ali Marie Matheson * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Voice Director: Keythe Farley * A.D. Supervisor: Samuel Willaims * Assistant Director: Jeffrey Perlmutter * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Storyboard Artists: Christofer Graham, Jeff Scott, Barry Vodos, Sue Bielenberg, Chris Hermans, Rafael Navarro, Jeff ‘Swampy’ Marsh, Dan Povenmire * Design Supervisor: Bradley J. Gake * Designs and Backgrounds: Jeffrey Mertz, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Catherine Burch, Geoffrey Anderson, Keith Conroy, Dave E. Williams * Character Design Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Louie Del Carmen, Nelson J. Hill * Sheet Timers Supervisor: Craig Armstrong * Sheet Timers: Jaime Diaz, Hernan Henriquez, Leonardo Pinero, Juli Hashiguchi, Zdenko Gapasparovic, Sylvia Keulen, Maxwell Becraft * Color Supervisor: Robert King * Color Design: Gordon Swan, James Peters, Shannon Bergman, Renan Tolon * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Glenn Higa, Lin-Z Rogers * Assistant Checker: Sharon Altman * Recording Engineer: Daniel Cubert * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Dialogue Editors: Daniel Ben-Shimon, Mike Myles, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Derek Vanderhorst * Background Editor: Robert Hache * Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Assistant Picture Editor: Vincent Gonzales * Re-Recording Mix Engineer: Peter Carlstedt * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Anita Canella, Dustin O'Halloran * Foley Recordist: Maretta Stiles-Cola * Post Production Coordinators: Alison Flynn, Susan Ward * Script Coordinator: Anne Baker * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Design Coordinator: Susan Ward * Production Coordinator: Linda Washington * Production Assistant: Chrystian Dulac * Casting Assistant: Simone Raclin * Accounting Assistants: Donna Ferman, Jennifer Wegrzyn, Juan Ros * Post Assistant: Erik Harp * Production Controller: Roibin Hewitt * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Holden * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Negative Cutter: Magic Film & Video Works * Main Title Animation: Peter Chung * Main Title Assistant Animation: Juli Murphy, Louis Tate * Lettering: Tamara Varga, Jamie Huang * Overseas Animation Facility: Anvision Corporation * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Sheldon Arnst * Telecine Color Correction: Lenny Fohrer, Michael Martens * On-Line Editorial: Barry Cohen, Andy Williams * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital * Nickelodeon Production Executive: Lora Lee * Nickelodeon Story Consultant: Mark Valenti * Klasky Csupo Coordinating Producers: Eryk Casemiro, Margot Pipkn * Klasky Csupo Story Consultant: Monique Hart * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky Closing Logos * Klasky Csupo Inc. Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2002 Viacom International inc. All rights reserved. * Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount 90th Anniversary - A Viacom Company Category:Rugrats Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Category:Klasky Csupo